


Satu Luna Lohduttajasta

by Porpentina



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Poetry
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-10
Updated: 2006-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-03 04:06:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Porpentina/pseuds/Porpentina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cholla on murheita ja Luna tahtoo lohduttaa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Satu Luna Lohduttajasta

**Author's Note:**

> Kirjoitettu FinFanFunin Lyrics Wheel 4 -haasteeseen. Runon inspiraationa olleet lyriikat löytyvät lopusta.

Olipa, elipä kerran tyttö  
nimeltänsä Luna;  
oli vaaleat kutrit, ja poskillaan  
rusotti ruusun puna.  
Hän iloinen oli ja sievä,  
vaan sitä harvoin huomattiin;  
erilaisuutensa tähden häntä  
Lööperiksi pilkattiin.

Oli tyttö toinen, tummatukka,  
Cho Chang nimeltään;  
kaukaisen maan kaunis kukka  
hän oli piirteiltään.  
Hän ihailtu oli kovin  
joukossa poikien,  
vaan silti monen tovin  
hän vietti itkien.

Kas’ kaipaili hän rakastaan,  
jonka kuolo kurja vei,  
hänen kuolemastaan  
helpolla toipunut ei.  
Voi ahdinkoa tuota,  
jonka koki hän sisällään,  
eikä kehnon Potterin luota  
kyennyt lohtua löytämään.

Taas yksinäistä yötä  
Cho oleskeluhuoneessa vietti  
ja surkeaa surmatyötä  
itkeskellen mietti;  
vaan yksin ei hän ollutkaan  
\- jäi sijaa sattumalle -:  
oli Luna jäänyt lukemaan  
lehteä pöydän alle.

Luna oli luonteeltaan  
varsin hyväsydäminen.  
“On saatava loppumaan  
jo moinen itkeminen.  
Onhan tässä maailmassa  
yllin kyllin pahaa,  
mut’ suru sydänalassa  
vain kivistääpi mahaa.”

Niin Luna kömpi esiin,  
ja se näky häneen koski,  
kuinka kyynelvesiin  
peittyi Chon poski.  
Hän pienesti rykäisi,  
näin säikäytti Chon,  
joka tuolinsa nykäisi  
kai miltei kumoon!

Cho tuijotti Lunaa  
kuin aaveen nähden  
ja poskilleen punaa  
nousi häpeän tähden.  
“Muiden nukkuvan luulin”,  
hän sopersi hämillään.  
“Tuskin sinua kuulin,  
pääsit yllättämään!”

Cho suuta aukoi,  
ja uudelleen sulki,  
kun Luna laukoi  
häpeilemättä julki:  
“Poskellasi olla taitaa  
jotain kovin suolaista.  
Ei ole siinä laitaa,  
siis pois sen tahdon nuolaista.”

Niin kainaloonsa otti  
Luna Cho-rukan,  
kasvojaan kohotti,  
työnsi syrjään tukan,  
kun suudelmin hempein  
hän kyyneleet poisti  
ja tunne lempein  
silmissään loisti.

Cho hämmentynyt kovin  
oli teosta moisesta,  
vaan epäröityään tovin  
haki tukea toisesta  
ja antoi kaiken kivun  
vuotaa hiljaa pois;  
kuin kääntänyt uuden sivun  
Luna elon kirjaan ois!

Maailma paljon parempi  
oli sydänyönä tuona,  
ja tunne arkaa arempi  
sai alkunsa takan luona.  
He istuivat vaitonaisina  
silmin loistavin  
ja elivät onnellisina  
\- sen illan, ainakin.

**Author's Note:**

> Aknestik - Jossain
> 
> Tule pois tästä maailmasta  
> Sinä et elää täällä voi  
> Ne ei ymmärrä ihmislasta  
> Jotka sekasorron loi  
> Tule vielä on paikka jossain  
> Missä lapsille lauletaanOlet turvasssa kainalossain  
> Minkä toivoa saan
> 
> Se on jossain, jossain  
> Paikka rauhallinen  
> Se on jossain jossain  
> Ja me löydämme sen
> 
> Elää ei enää täällä saata  
> Kukat kuolivat eilen pois  
> Savu verhosi marjamaata  
> Tuskin mansikoita ois  
> Tule pois tästä ahdingosta  
> Jossa lohtua et sä nää  
> Ihmisaivojen ansiosta  
> Valo vangiksi jää
> 
> Se on jossain jossain  
> Paikka rauhallinen  
> Se on jossain jossain  
> Ja me löydämme sen
> 
> Tänään mustuu jo kukka lumpeen  
> Öljyläikässä puita näen  
> Aika kohtalon mennyt umpeen  
> Itke pieni ystäväin  
> Mutta ehkä on vielä aikaa  
> Joku pois täältä säilyttää  
> Missä murskaamot eivät raikaa  
> Missä on vihreää
> 
> Se on jossain jossain  
> Paikka rauhallinen  
> Se on jossain jossain  
> Ja me löydämme sen
> 
> Se on jossain jossain  
> Paikka rauhallinen  
> Se on jossain josssain  
> Ja me löydämme sen


End file.
